The invention relates to an electro-mechanical component, i.e. a nano electro-mechanical component such as a Si-Fin-FET, having a first, a second and a third portion, whereby the second portion is used to functionally connect the first and the third portion. Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-mechanical component having a first, a second and a third section, whereby the second section comprises a first and a second layer.
A fin-FET has a specific type of architecture and comprises a drain and a source electrode connected via a drain to source-channel which is formed as a fin. Part of this fin can be insulated to bear the gate electrode of the FET. Therefore, fin-FET's recently attracted a lot of attention as a possible route for ultra small high speed electronics, since they may provide the potential to reduce dramatically the gate length without suffering from short channel effects.
However, the fabrication relies on the capabilities to carve out a semiconductive fin, such as a Si fin, from a bulk semiconductor wafer, such as Si wafer. For this carve out process either wet chemical or RIE etching techniques are to be used. Unfortunately, these techniques are seriously difficult to control on the desired nanometer level and typically lead to surface roughness, which might alter the device performance quite substantially. It has to be pointed out that even a roughness in the sub-nanometer regime will impact the device fabricated from a fin of only 10 to 30 nm in width with respect to its unique electrical properties, such as capacity of the fin, electron and electron hole concentration.